A new Pokemon journey
by legitCrimson
Summary: A story of my O.C's there journey to stop two boys from taking over the World.This my first story so enjoy


"Wake up Dumbass! You have been sleep for days you Asshole ! " Terrance yelled at the sleeping figure shaking him.

"Wait Ten minute's bro I am out all night damn "the drowsy figure snapped sitting up slowly .

'I still don't want you here okay" Terrance said calmly "Anyways I'm going to help Nurse Joy Dominic".

"Why do you help that chick? She always has you helping those nasty freaks that need a job" Dom yelled out the door.

As Terrance flew to the poke center he stopped by the local Daycare going into it waving at the owners as he walked into the back.

As he did all over the Pokémon ran behind him out of a black bag he held food bowls and food for them .The biggest one of them was his Gabite.

"Gabite! "She roared at the crowd of Pokémon. Terrance stared at his Pokémon with a sad look on his face.

"You need to show your real self more "He petted the Female the Pokémon stared at her she noticed and growled at them.A Luxray walk up to her and growling at him.

"Dom made you think you're a queen or something" Terrance said quickly backing set the food bowls and started to leave giving the Pokémon a final wave he set off to the poke center.

As Terrance walk in Nurse Joy gave him a Smile " Good Morning Terra" She said as he walked past her "Hello Nurse Joy" Terrance said back.

A man busted in asking for a job and food for his family asking Terrance to help went to the back and handed him some keys and told him to go to one f the up stairs room.

After that a red headed lady walked in and shot Terrance an approving look and walk off.

"Looks like someone's got the hot's for you Big bro " the twelve year old smiled at him

"Yeah eat this up while you can...at least I don't go around sleeping with every female Pokémon and human I can get my perverted little fingers on" Terrance laughed

."Wow...you know me better than my Friends "he smirked .

"Hey Dominic " Nurse Joy called him "Where is your Pokémon?" He shot a look of surprise just now noticing her for the first time

"Who wants to know?"He said approaching her "Cause they can bite me! …...Not for real though I am not up for that crap anymore"

"Well as the one who normally heals them me "She said softly "they are sweet little angels" . It got silent for a moment

"they are at the Daycare ,Letting them be happy for once you know."

"Lucy is very angered about this she is most likely bulling the noob Pokémon..." He said smiling "Um How long you going to stay there Lady?"he asked .

They all turned toward the stairs looking at a the same red headed girl staring at Terrance. "What do you want "Dom asked "cause you ya cant have it "looking at his brother

"How much for him Dominic Santiago?"She asked with patience

"You're a boy of money so how much is he worth?" She started toward him

" Sixty Million ?!... I should add more because he can cook though "He said slowly

"Fair enough.. I'll take him now and pay you later how about that ...as I am rich "She mocked him

"Hold up ….. Don't I get a say in this? "Terrance asked

"Maybe Girl... and nah bro you will get married AND I will get paid … Mom would finally think I have done something right in life " He said smiling picturing the future.

" Well Nurse Joy I'm going to go home and do something with myself "Terrance said quickly walking out

"WAIT! Where do you think your going ? "Taylor ran next to him and wrapped her arms around his

"home …. As I said "He looked at her.

"All your stuff is at my house you and sleep in the same room" She beamed Happily at him.

Be for they could step out the door opened and a boy and his huge tyranitar he stood there looking angered "Move out my way Taylor! My Pokémon are more important than you right now!" He demanded

"You do not talk to a lady like that!" Terrance threated "she may be your sister that no way to talk to your elders "

"YO! Icarus how are you doing ?"Dom asked curiously . The two stared at each other for a few moments then started laughing.

Taylor stared " He made him smile for once ,how does your brother do it?"

Terrance looked at the two "Ever since he was a kid our parents got into fights he would go talk to them and that's why they are still together .He makes everyone smile for some reason he befriends every pokemon he why he calls himself a boss he trust's everyone .

The boys talked and laughed about unknown things. Until Dom waved and started to walk away

"Bye bro!" Icarus yelled as Dominic walked away .Dom stopped and looked back at Icarus "I know how you feel bro I felt it too..." He said sighing

Yeah I know what it is like

To be all depressed

and not want to go out and live life

ITs not heathy man You cant be living like that, what's wrong with you?


End file.
